Numbuh 4
"Are we men? Or are we KIDS?" --Numbuh 4 Wallabee "Wally" Beetles a.k.a. Numbuh 4 is the brash and impulsive hand-to-hand combatant Australian boy of Kids Next Door Sector V. He is close friends with Hoagie and has a crush on his teammate, Kuki, who is his close friend and team mate and who returns his feelings. He ends up marrying Kuki in the future. Appearance Wallabee is easily recognizable by his blond hair, like most Australians have, with its bowl-shaped cut. He wears an orange hooded sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers. His eyes, like almost the entire Sector V, are not always visible, although it is later revealed that his eye color is green. He is also the shortest Sector V member, for which he is picked on a lot (for example, Abigail called him "sport" in Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.). Another identifiable trait is his Broad Australian accent. Character .]] Numbuh 4 is the team's bravest, toughest, strongest, fiercest, wildest, most adventurous, dangerous, courageous, and possibly the best fighter in Sector V. These traits are largely due to the fact he is also impulsive, brash, hot-headed, arrogant, ignorant, and the outright harshest of the team. As a result, it is stated in ''Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. that his parents would send him to boarding schools, but he would always bust out of them. As seen in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. and Operation: F.E.R.A.L., Numbuh 4 has the desire to become leader of Sector V, but fails due to his bossy attitude and lack of intellect. Nevertheless, Numbuh 4 values his friendship with his teammates and cares deeply for them as seen in Operation: P.O.O.L. and even shed tears in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. when Numbuh 9 was being decommissioned. One of Numbuh 4's most obvious traits is his bafflingly-low intelligence. His sense of history is a garbled mix of irrelevant inaccuracies, as well as the fact he is unable to even spell his own number. Despite not being the most book smart, he is indeed the operative with the most street smarts, along with Numbuh 5, as shown in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. ''Though Numbuh 4's strategies have a history of success, they often end with either high casualties or destruction of the asset he was assigned to protect. Numbuh 4's passion is sports, as shown in ''Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R., Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L., and in Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P., which is basically the only thing he is good at besides fighting. As it is mentioned throughout the series, Numbuh 4 has a terrible fear of swimming, but was barely able to learn in Operation: P.O.O.L.. As shown in Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y., Numbuh 4 is possibly hemophobic, as he faints at the sight of his own blood. As the team's hand-to-hand combat specialist, he the most capable when it comes to physical fighting, but is the least intelligent KND operative as shown in several episodes, including Operation: E.N.D., Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E., Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., and Operation: Z.E.R.O., which leads to him being easily fooled, and usually selected for dangerous parts in missions. In Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., when Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 were inside of him, it was shown that he had a very small brain. Despite this, Numbuh 4 has a strong sense of determination and never gives up in a fight. However, there are some moments where he shows some intelligence. In Operation: P.O.O.L. when the evil versions of the KND (known as the DNK, Destructively Nefarious Kids) posed as his friends, he was able to tell that they were impostors when he looked into Negative Numbuh 3's eyes. He was also able to realize the evil version of him, Negative Numbuh 4, was a coward after discovering that the evil versions of the KND were the opposites of the normal ones. Numbuh 4 has a strong dislike for everything girly, including Rainbow Monkeys, especially since Rainbow Monkeys make Numbuh 3 giddy. However, Wally begrudgingly tolerates her obsession to keep her pleased, due to his obvious crush on her. He also is shown to be very jealous when someone tries to flirt with Numbuh 3, as seen in Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.. There were many times in the show when Numbuh 4 came close to confessing his love to Numbuh 3, such as in Operation: L.O.V.E., Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., and Operation: B.E.A.C.H. , but is never able to finish, due to interruptions or an unwillingness to go on. Relationships Hoagie Hoagie and Wallabee have been good friends, starring together in many episodes near the end of the series (such as'' Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y. ,'' Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S. and Operation: F.I.S.H.Y.). Hoagie is also aware of Wallabee's crush on Kuki (aka Numbuh 3) and would often tease him about it with Abigail throughout the show. Kuki It has been hinted throughout the series that Wallabee has a crush on Kuki, and vice versa. They have very different interests, with Kuki being a girly-girl and obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys all things feminine, and Wallabee being into what, stereotypically, younger boys like, such as violence and germs. They are close friends who hang out together, and team up for missions often. He's shown many hints of attraction as he has blushed whenever she hugs him or even says a comment that flatters or embarrasses him. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., this relationship with her becomes canon as it reveals that he married Kuki. Nigel Like Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4 and 1 have a brotherly relationships. Though sometime Numbuh 1 gets irritated with him. Wally sees Nigel as his hero and one of his best friends, and he was the most devastated when Nigel joined the Galactic Kids Next Door. Abby They have a brotherly/sisterly relationship. Whenever Numbuh 1, 2, or 3 is not around. They hang out or solve solo missions. Like Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 goes to her for advice. Numbuh 5 once snapped at him to leave her alone scaring him. Numbuh 4 does have will power when he chose not to fight a senior-zombified Numbuh 5 until she insulted him. Numbuh 4 was the one mostly upset when he lost Numbuh 5 to Grandfather's spell. Numbuh 5 once beat Numbuh 4 up for hiding in the girls bathroom and out of irritation. Alternative Costumes *Numbuh 1 Disguise (Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N., Operation: Q.U.I.E.T. '') *Sheriff Gear (Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.) *Spank Happy Vampire (Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N., Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. ) *Numbuh Four Thirtyteen Seven (Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.) *Matador Costume (Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.) *Mr. Huggikins (Operation: C.A.T.S.) *Adult Disguise (Operation: M.O.V.I.E., Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N.) Family *Mother: Mrs. Beetles *Father: Sid Beetles *Siblings: Joey Beetles *Uncle: Toiletnator/Lou *Future wife: Kuki Sanban Trivia *Numbuh 4's last name, '''Beetles', is a reference to his codename, as the band The Beatles had four members (even though The Beatles originated from the UK, and Wallabee is Australian). **However it should be noted that Australia was originally a penal colony to the former British Empire in the real world. **Wallabee's hairstyle is also very similar to the styles of the Beatles in their early years. *Wallabee is allergic to coconuts, as seen in Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K., causing him to react with swollen lips. *He was seen old with grey hair in Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E., Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. ''(though his age was the same as Numbuh 1, 2, 3, and 5) and ''Operation: Z.E.R.O. as a Senior Citizombie. So far, Numbuh 4 has the most future selves seen in the series and movie specials, with a total of six. *His most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his ferocity, which is a bit simplistic, but very strong. *A drawing of Kuki is seen in his room near his window in Operation: M.O.O.N., then a picture of a green number 3 with hearts can be seen in the background of his room near a hockey stick, most likely referencing his crush on Kuki Sanban as well. These drawings have been seen in a few more episodes than mentioned. *He and his brother are named after marsupials found in Australia. *He has a baby grand piano that his mother gave him (Operation: P.I.A.N.O.) *In the series premiere, The Delightfuls called him "Wallace". This was probably going to be his first name. * He doesn't have a bed in his room in the treehouse because the way that he goes to sleep is by running around until he gets so tired that he passes out on the floor. * He appears to be good at impressions, as shown in Operation: Q.U.I.E.T. with Numbuh 1 and in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. with Knightbrace. * He was born in Australia and moved to the U.S. when he was little. * He might not be that book smart, but he is very street smart. * He is 3 feet and 5 inches, or 104 centimeters in height. * When asked about how he came about the names for Sector V, Mr W stated that "Wallabee" is about as Australian as you could get. Gallery See Numbuh 4/Gallery Category:Operatives Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elite Operatives Category:Australian Characters Category:Beatles Family Category:Gallagher Elementary Students Videos Codename Kids Next Door Number 4's Songs|Numbuh 4's "Buried in the Sand" and "Buried on the Moon" Numbuh 4 and Mr. Sonbon-0 Category:Gallagher Elementary Students Category:Gallagher Elementary Students Category:Gallagher Elementary Students